Demonic Angel
by DemonSorcess
Summary: Ren meets the sohmas. She keeps to herself & instead of our fav. guys being put off it attracts them! Ocx? When her ex shows up will she break down & lose it all? Or will she be strong enough to handle it? First fic on site so no flames.


1Title-The Demonic Angel

Summary-Ren meets the Sohmas. She's hiding a terrible secret though. Akito & Haru both have an interest in her. Not too mention Yuki & Kyo. All four want to be with her but she rebuffs all of them. So what happens when her ex shows up, claiming to be her "master"? Will she 'fess up & let the Sohmas & Tohru in? Or will she keep the wall that cuts her off everyone?

Chp1-Ren comes into the Picture

Shigure, Kagura, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Haru, Ayame & the rest of the usual crew was hanging out at Shigure's place when a girl ran in. She took a few deep breaths & looked outside. She saw nothing & grinned.

"Maybe I finally lost him for the time being. Sweet" she said to herself.

"Um who are you?" Kyo asked. She looked a bit shocked then embarrassed.

"I'm Ren Sorry for-"she didn't get to finish her sentence before she hit the wall. A man looked about twenty stood there.

"Did you think you could get away from your master?"he asked smirking. She got up & looked as though she wanted nothing more then to tear his head off.

"Feel the power of my arrow" she shouted back & expertly shot an arrow at his arm pinning him to the wall.

"What was that? Did you say you're giving up? Aw, that's no fun" she mock-pouted. Haru looked at her with a look. Yuki noticed his look & felt insanely jealous but only for a moment.

"Listen Ren, just come home," The man said. Ren looked at him with no feeling in her eyes what-so ever. She gave him a cold glare. Even though the glare was directed to the man, everyone could feel the power of her icy glare. The man pulled the arrow from his arm with a little trouble & walked out the door. He looked back at her with pure loathing & disappeared. She fell to the ground, on her knees. Haru got up & went over to her. He found her beautiful. She had reddish brown hair with amber eyes. She had pale skin & under her left eye, there was a small half moon. Shigure studied her features & her build & noticed she was breathing heavily. She dropped to her knees, out of breath. Damn, she thought, I used only a small portion of my remaining power on that arrow to make it poisonous & I'm already out of breath? Haru walked over to her & gave her his hand so she could get up. She just looked at his hand then up at him with a look of questioning on her face.

"Take my hand," he said gesturing to his hand. She nodded her head & blushed profoundly. She did as he told. Haru looked at her & she looked at him wondering why she was holding his hand. All of a sudden, he pulled her up to her feet & the sudden movement caused her to stumble backwards into Momiji. Momiji transformed & Ren saw the rabbit in his place. Her eyes widened.

"He turned into a rabbit! Is it because I stumbled into him? I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean to" she said shocked. He's just like me, she thought.

"It's alright. We sohmas have a curse. We each turn into a certain animal from the zodiac,"Hatori explaining looking at Ren. They're all just like me, she realized.

"Do you turn into a different animal each time or just one specific zodiac animal each?"Ren asked curiously.

"One specific zodiac animal each,"Momiji said still as a rabbit. All of a sudden she hugged Momiji as a rabbit & he transformed back to normal while she transformed into a wolf. Haru looked shocked as did everyone else. She looked at Haru then walked over to him. She rubbed her head against his arm & he softly petted her head. Ren looked up at him, a bit shocked at the gesture but rested her head on his lap. This could last forever she thought to herself. All of a sudden she felt weird & transformed back to normal. There was a lot of smoke & she sat there, in a different outfit then what she had been wearing. Before she had been wearing denim cut offs & a tee shirt. Now she wore a leathery type shirt that had strings on it & a long flowing skirt also white. She looked like a goddess sitting on her knees.

R&R! First fic on this site NO FLAMES!


End file.
